


I Can Take Care of Myself Rogers.

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, natasha teases steve for not having a girlfriend, these guys need to happen, they get stuck on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes awry and Steve goes to help Natasha fix it, but ends up getting them kidnapped and shoved in a trunk in the back of a plane...Needless to say, she isn't very happy with him. But being in such close proximity in cold conditions forces them to sort out their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take Care of Myself Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha doesn't need saving, and she's ticked off with Steve for coming to help her, but at least they have time to sort out their issues!! 
> 
> Parts of the story in parentheses are what happened on the mission.

“You know, if you hadn't come to help we wouldn't be in this situation!” Natasha scolded.  
[Natasha had been on a simple mission in Calcutta, when things had gone awry. There had been gunfire, bloodshed, the usual things that happen when things go wrong. It wasn't her fault, someone, (probably Tony) had thought she wouldn't be able to handle the mission alone, so he sent Steve in for backup.]  
“He should have known better! You should have known better than to save me! I don't need saving Rogers!”  
[Steve had come in guns blazing and wasn't very discreet, which ended in the mission going even further south and them being tranquilized and captured. They were shoved into the back of a dingy cab, and that's where they were at the moment.]  
“I mean really!? That was such a dumb move on both your sides!” she was whisper-shouting, “I'm sorry that the team was worried about you!” he said, “Just leave it! I'll get us out of here when they stop!” she said, huffily turning over.   
Soon, it got freezing inside the trunk, which was weird, considering where they were. Steve was shivering, he hated the cold since the incident, Natasha noticed, “Are you okay Steve?” she asked,   
“I-I don't d-deal very well w-with the c-cold,” he said, his teeth chattering. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around him, “Wh-what are y-you doing? H-how did y-you get you h-hands f-f-free?” he asked,   
“I'm surprised you haven't,” she huffed, and started to undo his hands,   
“I-i've had o-other things on m-my mind-d,” he was able to let out a small chuckle. “Why is it so c-cold anyway?”   
“I think they tranquilized us and put us on a plane,” she told him. As soon as she had undone his hands he started to rub his arms up and down. He whimpered slightly, “You're going to be fine Steve,” she said, turning away from him again, there was no answer. “Rogers? You okay back there?” she asked,  
“Mmmm,” he tried not to talk.   
She turned him over, and suggested they talk about something to take his mind off the cold. “You found a girlfriend yet?” she asked, knowing he hated the subject,   
“I think I'd rather freeze,” he forced a laugh,   
“Aaahh, c'mon,” she acted disappointed.  
He sighed, “No, I haven't,”   
“Seriously!? I know you're old fashioned, but it's been years since you were defrosted!” she facepalmed, “I mean, soon, everyone's going to be taken” she said,   
“I said I didn't have a girlfriend, I didn't say there wasn't someone I had my eye on,” he corrected, she was interested now.   
“But you spend all this time worrying about my love life, now it's my turn. Who's the lucky guy in your life?”   
She smirked, “Don't be ridiculous Rogers, I don't have a guy in my life,”   
“And why not? And you can't say you're old fashioned like me,”   
She chuckled, “Actually,” she began, and he raised an eyebrow, “The line of work we're in is dangerous, and if I were to get involved with anyone, it would have to be someone in the same business, so I'd rather wait for the right guy to come along,” she paused, “but I might also have my eye on someone special.”   
“Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?” he asked,   
“He's a real nice-guy. You know? He's kind, well-mannered, really old fashioned, and he wears his heart on his sleeve,” she smiled at the thought,   
“I wouldn't have thought a guy like that was your type,” he said, thinking it sounded a lot like him, but he didn't get his hopes up, it couldn't be him, could it?   
“What about your special girl?” she asked, hoping he was catching her drift.   
“Well, she's a firecracker, she's strong, she's got the most amazing hair and eyes, and even though she tries not to show it, but she's got a really good heart, she's kind, and sweet, she's got a great sense of humor, even if I'm the brunt of it a lot of the time, but she's emotionally constipated half the time,” he laughed, she laughed too,   
“Sounds like you two'd fit together perfectly,” she said, hoping he was talking about her.  
“I hope we do,” he said, looking in her beautiful green eyes.

Her breath smelled lovely and minty, and her beautiful green eyes were shining into his, they could feel the air around them getting heavier, and despite the cold, there was condensation in the trunk. She looked into his baby blue eyes, and hoped he was feeling the same way as her. And she went for it. She leaned forward and kissed him, he froze at first, and then kissed her back. After a few minutes they stopped, and Natasha rested her forehead against his, and Steve said, “I was hoping you'd pick up that you're the one,”   
“It took you long enough too soldier,” she chuckled, and held his face gently.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I just have to keep writing fic to keep me going until they get together!   
> Comments and Kudos mean a lot! I take requests, for Arrow and The Flash any MCU movie, Agent Carter, and Agents of Shield, and Chuck! (I'll never be over Chuck!) No smut guys...keeping it clean.


End file.
